The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core is to contribute to the science and operation of the program project by participating fully in its activities as it has for the preparation of this application. This includes assistance and direction in experimental design, quality control, data collection and management, and statistical data analysis through consultation and collaboration. The team that helps prepare the application and will provide biostatistical supports for this program project consists of the following statisticians from the University of Minnesota and the Masonic Cancer Center: Chap Le (Core Director), Xianghua Luo (core Co- Director), Todd DeFor, and Yen-Yi Ho, an expert in Biostatistics and in Computational Biology. For the A1 revised application, Dr. Koopmeiners has been added for his expertise in trial monitoring and adaptive design. This team is strengthened with the addition of the team from Tao Wang, a statistical geneticist from the Medical College of Wisconsin and CIBMTR. Dr. Wang will contribute to provide statistical supports for Projects 1 and 3. The assignment of biostatistician support is logical and based on whether the data is collected and stored at the University of Minnesota or transplant data through the National Marrow Donor Program and the CIBMTR at the Medical College of Wisconsin.